


【米耀】先婚后爱

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, R18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 米耀abo设定，先婚后爱，小甜饼





	【米耀】先婚后爱

**Author's Note:**

> 米耀abo设定，先婚后爱，小甜饼

先婚后爱

 

2017年2月17日，星期五，晴

“阿尔弗雷德·f·琼斯先生，你是否愿意与王耀先生结为伴侣，无论是顺境或是逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，都将永远爱着他、珍惜他，对他忠实，直到离开这个世界。”  
弗朗西斯在主持一场特别的婚礼，为什么说特别，因为他实在不明白这两个人怎么也能搞到一起。？当他郑重的念完了誓词时，阿尔弗雷德一脸生无可恋地表情，站在那里一动不动。难道这小子想当场逃婚？弗朗在心里猜测着，微笑着低声提醒:“阿尔，你要回答‘是’。”

阿尔迟疑不决，他总觉得结婚是为了弥补一个错误而犯下的更大的错误，如果不是艾米丽和亚瑟都用警告目光死盯着他，他会选择逃婚，在看看身旁一脸冷漠的王耀。  
“是，我愿意，我非常愿意一辈子爱他呵护他对他啊！”  
脚背上火辣辣的痛，阿尔痛呼着闭嘴，背后传来一阵笑声。

 

弗朗西斯尴尬地笑了笑，看见王耀的脸色十分严肃，就像在聆听追悼一样。  
“王耀先生，你是否愿意……”

“我愿意。”

“好，两位可以交换戒指，亲吻。”

两人快速的交换戒指后转过身，礼堂里响起一阵热烈的掌声，为新人送上最真诚的祝福。

 

“小耀终于嫁人了，我实在是太高兴了。”  
王春燕喜极而泣，欣慰之余又对身边的王濠镜嘱咐:“下一个就该你了。”

“是。”  
王濠镜微笑着扶住母亲，一脸乖巧。

 

“没有想到阿尔这么年轻就能结婚，我终于不用再养着他了。”  
艾米丽如释重负地说，“亚瑟，你要不要也考虑找个对象结婚。”

 

“不要。”  
亚瑟面无表情地说，台上弗朗西斯对他挥挥手，“晚上一起喝一杯”亚瑟从他的眼神里读到的信息。

 

“什么，没有蜜月旅行，你周一就要上班。”  
王春燕差点要尖叫了，世上那有人结婚是这样安排的。  
“我工作很忙。”  
“你一辈子只结婚一次啊。”  
“妈妈，这些都不重要，只要我们相爱不论在那里都是度蜜月。”

“酒店房间里也不错。”  
艾米丽拍拍春燕的肩膀，“孩子们的事就不要管了，他们现在不愿去没关系，以后有的是机会。”

“艾米丽小姐说的很对。”  
王耀笑着接过话来，母亲颇有微词却也没在多说，只是嘀咕道:“没见像你这样的。”  
从她接到王耀的电话告知结婚，与对方家人会面再到婚礼，用时不到一周，真的太仓促，本来四个孩子中唯一一个omega嫁人一定要风风光光的，但是这也太寒碜了。  
“阿尔，小耀以后就交给你照顾，你要好好待他。”

“母亲大人，请您放心吧。”  
阿尔笑眯眯地握住她的手，心里却默默地加一句“只要我不被他折腾死就万幸”。

 

这场婚礼本来不应该存在，王耀和阿尔算是两个世界的人。意外是从一个月前开始的，那天王耀结束了一个大案子后在酒吧遇到好友亚瑟。  
“耀，我有个表弟是大学法律系的，假期里找地方实习，能不能去你那里。”  
“好。”  
王耀没有犹豫就答应下来，他万万没想到事情会发展到今天这一步。  
阿尔弗雷德22岁，阳光帅气的大男孩，乐天派，喜欢助人为乐。性别男性alpha，王耀看见这一栏时停顿一下，作为男性omega，他对于alpha有着与生俱来的恐惧，在成长的过程中渐渐的变成一种偏见。

阿尔弗雷德曾听亚瑟提及过王耀，27岁，男性beta，某大学法学系高材生，毕业之后自己创办律师事务所，很快的闯出自己的名气来，是个厉害角色。  
王耀唯一让他惊讶的是外貌，他身材纤细，与普通的beta是不同的，他看上去更像柔弱的omega，他的五官生的十分好看，如果有笑容。

在相处的两周时间里阿尔从来没有见王耀笑过，他的表情严肃甚至是木讷，工作上十分严谨。  
王耀性格温和，虽然他表情严肃，对下属十分关切，在事务所里他是每个员工的偶像。唯一让阿尔不解的是，对谁都和蔼可亲的王律师对他的态度古怪，总是刻意回避与他的接触。

 

周五的晚上，同事们一起聚餐庆祝一桩经济纠纷案的成功结束，聚餐结束时候王耀喝醉了。

“新人，你负责送老大回去。”  
路易斯拍拍阿尔的肩膀将车钥匙交到阿尔手中，托付重任。

“好，正好我顺路。”

阿尔爽快地答应下来，将醉的不省人事的王耀扶进车里，他还是第一次看见王耀喝醉，他熟睡的模样倒是十分可爱。  
在行驶十分钟之后，从后座传来淡淡的香味撩拨着阿尔的神经。  
“信息素？”  
阿尔惊讶地说道，他记得亚瑟说过王耀是beta，虽然极稀少的beta也会发出微弱的信息素，但在五分钟的时间里狭小的车空间弥漫着大量信息素，那不可能beta的能散发的。  
这可真是糟糕，信息素一旦扩散势必会引来附近的alpha，在外面是危险的，他从镜子里看见王耀毫无防备地睡在那里，  
一阵刺耳的喇叭声传来，一辆红色的跑车并行，司机露出兴奋的笑容。  
阿尔弗雷德慌忙散发出信息素，将omega的气息中和，对方在闻到他的气味后选择离开。

 

危险解除，阿尔立刻意识到更大的危险，信息素越来越浓，在狭小的空间里扩散，王耀的压抑的呻/呤更是火上浇油。自己释放出的信息素对王耀也是一种催化，omega与alpha相互的吸引力作祟，身体里的野兽在苏醒。

“怎么办，下车去冷静一下。”  
阿尔将车开到一个公园旁停下，他知道现在应该回家，但是在信息素不断溢出的情况下他坚持不下去。他哆嗦的手许久都打不开车门，急的满头大汗，在这样下去他一定会失去控制，将他按在身下狠狠地艹。  
阿尔转过头看见后座的王耀，他在无意识的呻/呤，皮肤染上诱人的绯红。  
阿尔不禁咽下唾沫，喉头一阵干涩，平常冷静严肃，总是表情沉闷的王耀变得可口诱人，他漂亮的侧脸，散开的黑发，柔软的皮肤散发出浓郁的香味，他的信息素有点像花香，甜腻的让他头晕目眩。

他忽然睁开眼睛看着阿尔，目光涣散，将脸靠在阿尔的手背上磨蹭，像只撒娇的猫咪。

王耀觉得身体很热很难受，脑袋里全装了浆糊一样无法思考，他抓住了一只手，他带着一股安慰自己躁动的力量，手的主人是谁，他的模样在视线里摇晃，模糊不清。  
他靠过来了，温柔的吻，他又慌慌张张的想要离开。  
“别走，我难受。”

 

在接触到他柔软的唇瓣时阿尔清醒过来，他不能这样做，他应该马上给亚瑟打电话，让他送抑制剂过来。  
王耀却死死的拽住他的手，慌乱的拉扯中跌下后座。  
“你没事吧？”

像溺水者一样死死地抓牢他的浮木，阿尔现在无疑就是那根浮木。

“你醒醒。”  
他轻轻地拍打王耀的脸颊，想要唤醒他的神智。  
“你在不清醒一点我就疯了”阿尔在心里暗暗叫苦，这是什么情况，在这样下去他也会跟着失控。  
他终于张开眼睛，双臂缠上阿尔的脖子。  
他那双湿润的眼睛诱惑地注视着阿尔，那微微张开的唇，湿热的气息扫过鼻尖，好痒，不仅是鼻尖痒痒，连同心也是。  
“好漂亮，好想占为己有”在alpha骨子里对omega的独占欲作祟，阿尔弗雷德内心那道防线彻底地崩塌。

在狭小的空间里他们躯体紧紧贴在一起，沉溺在omega与alpha最原始的关系中，没有理智只有情欲。

他急不可耐地拉扯着他的衣物，将厚重的西装褪下，拉扯开金属扣，脱下长裤，在王耀的配合下他很快剥光下身的衣物。炽热的掌心在光滑的大腿上来回抚摸，omega的皮肤细腻柔软，阿尔低下头在昏暗的灯光中看见那肿胀的性器，顶端的小口吐露的液体。指腹滑过平坦的小腹，他坏心眼的不去安慰兴奋的器官。  
手心紧贴着汗湿的皮肤，揉捏腰间的软肉时插入阿尔头发中的手加重力道，他主动地贴上敏感的身体，双腿夹紧阿尔的腰部磨蹭，乞求更亲密的接触。

阿尔隔着衬衣含住肿胀的乳粒吸吮，用牙齿咬住拉扯时耳边时他满足的叹息，手指攀上另一边揉捏。

“呜”他小声地呜咽着，阿尔想要是以王耀平时的性子决不会允许自己露出现在这副惹人怜爱的模样。

 

他的手指无意识地下滑，抚摸阿尔的耳垂，温热的唇也紧挨着脸颊舔吻，轻咬他的下颚，他的舌尖滑过嘴角，阿尔忍不住张口含住你柔软的舌头，用力的吸吮。  
双手捧住他的下颚，指腹摩蹭敏感的脖子，不断交叠的舌，舔过敏感的口腔，发出粘稠的水声，无法及时吞咽的唾液滑落。  
分开炙热的唇舌时他不断地喘息，诱惑地扬下颚，露出优美的曲线。  
阿尔在脖子上留下咬痕，在甜腻的气息引诱下啃咬他的腺体，好热，好香，那甜腻的味道不断地从这里涌出来，浓郁的让他沉醉其中，再多也不够。

一开始阿尔弗雷德还有理智控制自己，现在他已经完全沉溺在其中，放弃了思考，不管后果。

“耀？”  
他轻声呢喃，第一次亲昵地呼唤，在情欲的漩涡中，他听见王耀“嗯”地应了一声。

 

手指滑进湿润的后穴中，因为发情期身体自然的分泌液体，为结合做准备，那里面又湿又软。

 

已经停不下来了，王耀的意识刚刚清醒又因汹涌的情欲迷乱，他渴望被插入，深处在搔痒。以往十年被抑制剂压制的情欲仿佛都累积在体内今天一起爆发出来。  
他有些焦虑的拉扯着alpha的衣服，直到赤裸汗湿的皮肤紧贴在一起满足地叹息，手指抚摸着厚实的肌肉，那是omega不会拥有的壮硕躯体，将额头靠在阿尔的肩膀上，双手笨拙地解开扣子，从内裤的边缘探入抚摸他肿胀的性器，揉捏饱满的囊袋。

“该死，受不了。”  
阿尔自暴自弃地说，他将手指从温暖的甬道内抽出，这引的对方的不满。  
“现在就给你。”  
他在耳边安抚地低语，拉开内裤彻底的将粗大的器官释放出来。  
“自己扶住坐上来。”

噗哧噗哧的水声在狭小的空间里回响，因为密闭的气味变得浓烈，各种味道中和在一起。

 

王耀感受到身体一次又一次地被贯穿，粗大的性器不断地摩内壁，那里变得黏糊糊的，快要融化。

“阿尔弗雷德？”  
他的手臂无力地抱住怀里的脑袋，粗硬的发丝搔痒敏感的皮肤，带着细微的痛感。

阿尔抬起头来看见那双注视着自己的眼睛，在昏暗的光芒他的神色迷茫。  
“是我。”  
他回答着舌尖舔湿干燥的唇，他有点紧张，身体却沉溺在欲望中无法自拔。

 

他射出来了，粘稠的液体射在阿尔的小腹上，他拔高的呻呤诉说着身体的愉悦感受，第一次被人艹射了。  
内壁缴紧体内膨胀的器官，本能的想要把它吸的更深。

“真要命。”  
阿尔低喘着，坚硬的龟头抵住柔软处，那里开始松动，阿尔知道只要自己插进去成结射精，标记就将行成，这个omega就彻底的属于他。  
虽然理智告诉他这不道德，对方醉酒意识不清，又处在发情期，但是他无法将自己的性器从舒服的甬道里抽出来。  
他放下靠椅将他放在身下，这样的姿势使他更加容易深入体内，在数次沉重的撞击下，子宫口打开了，从里面分泌出的液体不断地流出来。他的信息素更加浓芬芳，从每一寸皮肤散发出来，那香甜的味道让他彻底的迷醉，沉溺。

王耀紧绷地双腿，高潮中的身体太敏感，第一次他的理智被感官战胜，他的手指抓住阿尔的肩膀，在感受到炙热的顶端钻进自己身体的最深处时竟是无比的满足。  
性器忽然停住不动，股胀的结已经形成，封锁住所有退路。  
射精会持续一段时间，他感觉到炙热的精液正不断地射进体内，他忽然感到厌恶与恐惧。  
阿尔的脑袋靠在他的胸口，还不时地舔吻他的皮肤，吸吮鼓胀的乳头。

王耀努力平息自己的喘息，一切终于结束了，结消退，性器从他的身体里滑出。  
一场意外的性爱带来的后果是什么？他慢慢的平复自己的呼吸，他看着这张年轻的面容，虽然不是十分如意但是也不会讨厌。  
阿尔还未从激烈的情欲中恢复，他迷恋地亲吻他艳丽的唇。

那之后阿尔送他回家，两人沉默不语，标记是无法清除的，一辈子，虽然也有极少数。

 

第三天午后王耀在事务所旁边的酒店里给阿尔打电话，他的声音在微微颤抖，在告诉阿尔房间号后立马挂断电话。

“怎么回事，你没有吃抑制剂吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德一进房间就被他爆炸似的信息素吓到。

“我吃了，剂量超过了百分之三十，还是药效最强的，我给亚瑟打电话，他说不能继续服用。你刚刚散发出信息素，那时开始我的身体就不对劲。”  
王耀现在埋怨着阿尔，也恨不得掐死当初作死的自己，他如果不答应亚瑟身边就不会有个alpha，那天晚上就算失控也是某个beta雇员，无法形成永久的标记。  
这世上偏偏没有后悔药没有时空机器。

阿尔想起刚才在狭小拥挤的电梯里，他站在王耀的身后，闻到他身体的气味，看见脖子自己留下的印记，有些淡了，那晚的记忆一瞬间浮现在眼前，他有些激动。

王耀红着脸气愤地说:“从那晚之后我的身体变得不稳定。”

“这又不能怪我，是你先失控的。”  
阿尔弗雷德看见他绯红的脸颊，他抚摸自己身体的手心散发高热，呼吸急促混乱。在他们倒在柔软的床铺上，王耀已经完全失去冷静，他伸手解开阿尔的皮带扣，抚摸炙热的器官。  
王耀做爱时异常的大胆，和平日禁欲的模样判若两人，阿尔不禁会嘲笑事务所那些笨蛋全被他骗了，说他对性冷淡。

 

“你不想吻我吗？”  
王耀低下头说，阿尔的被动令他不愉快，只有自己在渴求有什么意思。  
没有那个alpha能拒绝omega的邀请，何况还有这美貌的诱惑，阿尔弗雷德不愿相信平时死板严肃的王耀在私下如此诱人，但是他不止一次见识了。

下身完全赤裸，只是穿着一件白衬衣，在他的双腿主动缠上腰时，那双湿润的琥珀色眼睛带着魅惑。  
阿尔弗雷德在心中低咒自己没用，完全无法抵挡他的诱惑，不论是这浓郁的信息素还是肢体眼神。  
手指按压着进入体内，他的肠壁又软又热。

“快一点，阿尔。”

“你现在这个模样真淫荡。”  
阿尔弗雷德笑道，王耀的脸更红，他希望快一点完事自己还有一大堆工作要做，“你不喜欢？那下次我就叫不要不要。”  
“怎么会，很喜欢。”  
阿尔发出沙哑的笑声，他的身体也忍耐到了极限，他扶住自己的性器在入口处磨蹭几下再一插到底，怀中那敏感的身体颤抖。

 

 

 

亚瑟坐在沙发上看着一份病历，他从下午等到零点，还使用了往常王耀禁止他进入的厨房，将冰箱和厨具都通通使用一遍。  
他回过头看见站在玄关的阿尔弗雷德和王耀，已经猜测到十之八九。  
“请进。”

“这是我家。”

“亚瑟，你怎么来了？”

“阿尔弗雷德你不用误会，我和他没那层关系，只是作为朋友又是医生我不放心过来看看。”

“你解释什么？”

“不解释清楚会很尴尬。”  
亚瑟将病历合上，抬起头笑着问:“两位什么时候结婚。”

“结婚？”  
王耀和阿尔同时惊呼。

“对啊，标记形成，你们不结婚要怎么办？”  
亚瑟一脸诡异的微笑，作为多年好友他清楚地知道王耀对于alpha，对于婚姻有多大的偏见，而阿尔弗雷德，向来是只享受恋爱，万花丛中过片叶不沾身，结婚肯定连想都没想过。  
“婚姻法第一条，alpha和omega之间一旦形成标记就必须进行婚姻登记，成为终生伴侣。”

“这是藐视人权！”

“不，这为了约束alpha的行为，也是为了保证omega的基本权益。”  
亚瑟笑着继续说:“两位都是法律系的，好像不用我这个医学院的门外汉多嘴。”

 

 

在第二天，阿尔弗雷德的母亲艾米丽找到了王耀，是位热情开朗的中年女性，从她的言行举止上总是能看见阿尔的影子。

“我听亚瑟说了，阿尔必须对你负责。”

王耀让送茶进来的露莎出去，看见露莎一脸惊讶地离开时王耀想事情会以自己想不到的速度传播开，他在心里叹息。  
结婚，和22岁的阿尔，小孩子脾气的阿尔绝对不适合他，王耀的内心仍然在挣扎着，他才不要因为一次意外而踏进婚姻的坟墓，还和一个不合适的人。

“琼斯夫人……”

“你叫我艾米丽小姐就好，耀如果愿意可以叫我妈妈，反正也是早晚的事。”

“我还是叫您艾米丽小姐。”  
王耀微笑着继续说:“我和阿尔不能结婚。”  
“他已经标记你了，以后没有他的信息素你怎么过。”  
“我想科学会解决这个问题。”  
“切除腺体，那是丧偶的omega迫不得已采取的措施，你不是，这个我不接受，我不能让阿尔的任性不负责残害你的一生。”

 

“没那么严重。”  
王耀看见一脸正义凛然的艾米丽不禁，想他们真是一对有趣的母子。

“怎么会不严重，腺体就是omega的生命，你如果切除了将来怎么办。”  
艾米丽激动地说道:“我知道结婚是大事，突然之间你是无法接受，但是不能这样自暴自弃。你是不喜欢阿尔吗？”

“不，我没那个意思。”  
当作母亲的面说孩子不好就太过分了，阿尔的确也没什么不好。  
“我们不合适。”

“那里不合适。”

“我母亲也不会答应。”  
心急之下王耀这样说。

“我会和你母亲谈谈，是我疏忽了，婚姻大事也应该经过父母亲的同意。”

“她现在不方便，待会儿我会告诉她。”  
这事绝对不能让妈妈知道，要是知道这婚是非结不可。

 

“安娜·布拉金斯卡娅，25岁，性别女性alpha，今年二十五岁，爱好各类雪上运动，特长揍人，工作……”

 

“停停停……”  
王耀是接到母亲电话在这家咖啡厅见面的，但是他刚刚坐下一位美艳动人的女性就在他的对面坐下作了自我介绍，他的内心是拒绝的。

 

“我是来见我母亲的。”

“王春燕女士安排我们见面，我为了替我我哥哥挑选结婚对象在相亲网站上看见小耀的照片，对你一见钟情。”  
安娅小姐笑眯眯地说:“我在联系王女士之后取得同意就来见小耀，说真的，我好开心，小耀真的和照片上一样……不，比照片还漂亮可爱，好想亲一口。”

 

“那个，布拉金斯卡娅小姐你是不是误会了什么？我没有想要相亲，结婚，这是我母亲私自决定的事，让你……”

 

“唉～小耀你放心我很温柔，是你理想中的伴侣，你但单身这么就就是为了等待我这样优秀的alpha，我们会……”

 

“你真的误会了，安娅小姐，我是不婚主义。”

 

“我们明白了，小耀你一定是有婚姻恐惧症，我知道的，要是被我标记之后就会一辈子属于我，无论那个omega都会为此感到害怕，但是你不用担心我会……”

 

“我已经有属于自己的alpha了。”  
王耀说着取下气味干扰器，他看见美人失落的表情他忽然有些罪恶感。

 

“妈妈，我有件重要的事情要告诉你，我下周五结婚”王耀打电话告诉母亲这个令人震惊的消息，就算不说安娅告诉母亲之后结果是一样的结果，还会有一堆不必要的解释。  
在之后下班时间，他约了阿尔弗雷德一起吃饭。

“什么？结婚？”

“对啊，下周五，弗朗已经开始准备了，亚瑟说他负责准备戒指。我这几天很忙，明天我母亲会来，双方家人应该见个面，商量一下婚礼的具体细节。”  
王耀说着，也不管对面年轻的alpha是否能够接受。

“我结婚是我最后一个知道消息，哈！？”  
阿尔弗雷德耸肩说道:“我拒绝，那是个意外，我不能这样陪掉自己的一辈子。”

 

“是，那是个意外。”

王耀十分认同这说法，“不过结果是你主动的成功地标记了我，还不是在被人拿枪抵着脑袋的情况下，身为alpha遗弃标记的omega可不是一句意外就能了事的。”

 

“你威胁我？”

“哪敢，到我死的那一天我们都要相亲相爱啊阿尔弗雷德先生。”

“你能叫出一声‘老公’我就答应!”

 

“我不叫你也得答应。”

 

 

 

“我竟然年纪轻轻的就结婚了。”  
琼斯先生回到酒店房间时还觉得自己在梦里，而且是噩梦。

“接受现实啊。”  
王耀已经打开笔记本电脑研究手里的案子了，“阿尔，给我倒杯咖啡。”

“为什么？”

“周五还是工作时间，领我的工资吧？”

“是。”

在倒好咖啡之后阿尔弗雷德打开手机，实在是太无聊了，别人结婚后都去旅行，没有蜜月之旅至少也应该去和朋友喝几杯，缓解一下自己已为人夫的沉重心情，哪知道王耀选择躲进酒店房间里工作。在离开时还意味深长地说一句“这个周末都不要打扰我们”。

 

“阿尔弗雷德你干什么？我还没处理完。”  
忽然被抱起来王耀不满地说，“不许打扰我工作。”

“现在是下班时间，今晚好歹是新婚之夜，母亲大人说她想抱孙子啊，要我多多努力。”

“你们什么时候这么熟？”

“你工作的时候。”  
阿尔弗雷德得意地笑起来，抱着他一起倒在柔软的大床上，一脸认真地说:“既然已经结婚，那就试试谈恋爱吧！虽然你的性格是我十分讨厌，但是作为一个有担当的alpha，当然会去容忍他的omega。”

“彼此彼此。”

“我可不是对你动心了，只是你做爱的时候还是很妖娆，何况这个周末都不会有人打扰我们，对吧，亲爱的！”  
阿尔弗雷德微笑着拖长尾音，王耀对此十分反感，他推开阿尔弗雷德准备继承工作，但下一刻熟悉的信息素将他包围。

 

“我果然，最讨厌alpha这种生物”！

 

end


End file.
